Wonders of the wild
by VinnieStokerLover
Summary: Adopted from Blitzwingthecon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Rewritten. I will try to use any ideas anyone sends,but I might not be able to. Just review your idea,and I will use.

This is a lot longer than it used to be. Still slightly short,just not as much. Updates every week or two,depends where my muse is. Blitzwing helped me with this,and he did great at it. Spoiler for The Last Hope in the Omen of the Stars Warriors. Listening to loud music REALLY helps when I am writing...OH and Blitz has no accent. I put alot of time,thought and paper doing this,so please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Warriors.

Okay,ON TO THE STORY!

At a local gas station in downtown Detroit,a tall woman appeared. She was about 6'5" and looked to be around 16.

She had a large bag of fish,a bowl,and a water bottle in hand,along with a Kindle Fire reading a Warriors book,to be specific, The Last Hope.

She had just gotten to the part where Firestar dies,when a clanking was heard in a nearby alley. She opened the lid to a metal trash can,and a purple blur shot to a box at the end of the alley. The woman followed,and saw three cats,all sharing a piece of tuna.

All three had the same bodies,sandy with purple paws and purple wings. Their fur was different in each,one was smooth,another more ruffled,and the last had curly fur.

The smooth-furred one had a light blue face with red eyes and one eye was a red circle,almost like a monocle. Ruffled fur had a red face with dark red fur over his eyes,almost making them invisible,and the curly fur had a black face with red Halloween pumpkin like eyes and mouth.

The first two snarled at her,as if the girl would take their food. The third sat and looked on,before going up to the girl and purring his greetings.

"Well hi little kitty! You were the one I rescued,right? I'm Jackei,what's your name?"The cat mewed before Jackei replies,

"Random? That's a cool name! What are your brothers names? Icy and...Hothead? That's neat! Do you want some fish?" Random nodded,and she put down four fish. His brothers immediately stopped snarling,and ran to the fish. They ate hungrily,and looked at her,begging for more.

"You guys look so sad out here! No cat should be in an alley. If you want,I can take you home and give you shelter from the enemies from outside?" The brother spoke for a while,before agreeing to her proposal.

Jackei bent down and put two cats on her shoulders, and one on her head. She walked home,and introduced them to the two other cats that she had.

"Icy,Hothead,Random,say hello to Thundercracker and Skywarp. They will be your new housemates. I'll get the food set up,and we will be all set."

She made chicken and fish for dinner,for Skywarp,it was shrimp and chicken. Jackei petted the timid feline comfortingly, to help him be less afraid.

She used the introduction process Jackson Galaxy taught her when she just got TC and 'Warp,when TC constantly tried to kill Skywarp. It worked well,and the kitten Trine,or Icy,Hothead,and Random,got settled to their new surroundings quickly.

Jackei approached Icy,sat down cross-legged with Icy in her lap and said,

"Icy,I heard what you were talking about when I found you guys. Why did you swear off of humans?" Icy started to tell her,and his story was sad.

Flashback-2 weeks ago-home at edge of ThunderClan Lake territory-

Their owner was home from the bar,Icy could smell the alcohol. Everyone was hiding in the closet,when Random fell out,pushed by a coat. The drunk caught sight of Icy's beloved brother,and the blue-faced cat barely stopped himself from screeching.

Random got kicked to the other side of the room and was rendered unconscious. Hothead stormed out and slashed at the human's legs,screeching for Icy to find help. He ran out to the forest,running until his paws ached,when finally he found a sheltered hollow. He plunged in,and found cats roaming around.

"Someone help me! My brothers are being beaten by a Twoleg! HELP!"Icy screeched. A large flame-colored tom with green eyes ran to him,and Icy explained what had happened.

Firestar,as the flamed cat told,gathered a large patrol of cats-Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, Graystripe, Dustpelt, Brightheart, Brackenfur, Lionblaze and Dovewing-and Icy pelted to the house where Hothead still fought. Icy called to his brother,who was being overwhelmed,and let the ThunderClan warriors through.

They drove the human off,and picked up Random,still out,and Hothead,who had sustained terrible injuries,and ran back to the forest,where Jayfeather and Briarlight helped repair them. The three cats said goodbye to the Clan after a few days,and headed back to the city,living in an alley and swearing off humans until Jackei found them.

End Flashback-Current Time-Detroit

"Oh my God,Icy,I am so sorry! I didn't know! I hope you are okay with being here." Jackei fretted. Icy rubbed his face on hers,purring,saying it was okay.

All the cats in the home settled around her,Icy and Random on one side,Hothead on the other,Skywarp shaking on her lap,and TC on her head,mewing about being superior to all. Jackei petted Icy and Skywarp comfortingly.

After a while,they all fell asleep on the fluffy couch,all purring,even Jackei.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two! I have many ideas for this,so updates will be swift(Not really). I...really have nothing to say. Slight character OOC-ness in some aspects

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Petformers. Those belong to Hasbro and Peanutchan respectively

I do own Jackei and the plot line.

Chapter 2

"Hey everyone,gather 'round,we are going to the pet store!...Skywarp?"Jackei called. Every cat was accounted for except Skywarp. After a moment of searching,she found him under the sofa,pressed against the wall. His wings were folded back,and he was shaking hard,staring with wide red eyes.

"Skywarp,what is wrong? Did TC try to fight with you?"

"N-no. You s-said Pet store! You are going to return me to that horrid pet jail!" He shrieked. Icy came up and wriggled under the couch,pressing next to the shaking cat,trying to comfort Skywarp with his presence.

"What? No! If I didn't want you,I wouldn't have saved you! You are my cat forever." Skywarp settled after a few moments and came out less scared than before with his wings spread out. Icy came out as well,smooth fur ruffled,wings tight to his back.

"Aw,Icy,I didn't know you were such a softie!"Jackei teased. Icy muttered something noncommittal,and followed her and everyone else to the store,ears flattened. Skywarp was being carried in Jackei's arms,safe from the supposed 'dangers' of the ground.

At the pet store,every cat got what they wanted,and Jackei got colored collars for each. On the short walk back,an Abyssinian with gray wings striped with magenta,and was mostly the latter color with some gray. A larger Bobcat,which was mostly gray with some red and black,was snarling at the smaller. Jackei yowled loudly,like a cat,and scared away the larger feline. The winged cat walked up and sat at her feet,looking on with curious red eyes,head tilted to the side.

"Hi! I am Starscream. That was Megatron,he is constantly trying to kill me for undiscernable reasons. What are your names?" He greeted.

"I am Jackei,this is Icy,Hothead,Random,Skywarp,and Thundercracker. I have a safe home,where Megatron can't get to you. Do you wish to come? I won't push you if ya don't want to." Starscream shifted his black paws before agreeing. He followed the group home quietly,speaking to Icy.

A few weeks later,Starscream had settled in quite nicely,and was quite content to be an indoor cat. A few more felines joined,a group which called themselves the Autocats. There was Optimus Prime, Bumblebee,Bulkhead,and Ratchet. How Prowl was found was a sad story that no human nor cat wanted to speak about.

-Flashback-1 week ago-Alley near pet hospital-

Jackei was taking the group of Autocats on a walk,she had worked out a systematic way to walk all the cats. At an alley, Optimus had stopped and stared in horror,calling everyone over.

"Prowl! No!" A black cat with some gold stripes and shoulder-blade things had a blue visor flung to the side,exposing his golden-blue eyes. His paw was bent the wrong way,and Prowl's body was laced with scratches. He was laying in a small puddle of fluid,muttering the name "Megatron" Jackei picked him up carefully,and sprinted to the nearby vet. The Autocats followed worriedly, lost in their thoughts. At the vet,after a few hours and no sleep,the doctor came out and said they could found him on a large metal table,with gauze wrapped around his body and his paw. His beautiful golden eyes looked distraught,memories flashing through his eyes like fish in a stream. Jackei handed him his visor,and his large eyes were lifted of the cloud of memory.

"Thank you all for saving me. I am in your debt. Your heart is true,miss...?"

"I am Jackei,and this is Optimus Prime,Bumblebee,Bulkhead,and Ratchet. I wish to know you more,Prowl. It seems you like nature,I have a room full of trees and birds. I hope for you not to be hurt any more,will you come with me,if only until you recover?" Prowl pondered over it for a few moments,before accepting her offer. Jackei picked him up gently,and walked to her nearby home. Icy proposed his leg would recover in a week,and would be able to fully run around in 2. Jackei showed Prowl the nature room,and he was ecstatic. He managed to walk on three paws,but was upset that he wouldn't be able to get in the trees. There were many hiding spots,and Prowl was satisfied.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackei gathered the team of cats around and put on their collars. They all looked at their owner expectantly.

"Okay,your collars here have trackers. Today,I will be letting you all outside to see old friends and whatever,you just have to ask first to go out. 'Kay?" Everyone nodded as the door opened.

Skywarp and Prowl stayed behind,one out of fear,one out of injury.

Optimus strode out proudly,knowing the area well. After journeying out to the nearby river, he saw a white flash of fur. Jazz strode out of the bushes,tail high.

"Hey,O.P.! Haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?" He greeted heartily.

"Hi Jazz,I have been living with a nice young human named Jackei. She can understand our language,where others cannot. It seems to me,there is more than meets the eye with her." Jazz nods and touches noses with the young Prime-a common feline greeting ritual.

In another part of the forest, Bumblebee was searching for an old racing friend,Blurr. The yellow speedster was itching for a race,he hadn't run since his team was found. In a seconds time,a blue and black blur passed inches from his nose,and vanished into the bushes. The thing came back,making himself visible.

"Bumblebee! Ihaven'tseenyouinawhilehowhaveyoubeen? Whathappenedtoyou?"Blurr spoke in his almost intangible speech. Bumblebee touched noses and explained.

"Hi Blurr. I have been living with a nice human who can understand our language! Want to race over there?" Blurr agrees. At the blink of an eye,the two felines were gone.

At the house,Jackei was outside reading a Warriors book. Two blurs of color raced into the yard,stopping just short of the human.

"Hey,'Bee,back so soon? Oh,is this the famous Blurr? Bumblebee has told me lots about you." The blue racer stares at the human laying belly-first on the soft grass,shocked that the human really could understand the feline language.

"Hedid? Hehastoldmeaboutyoutoo!" Bumblebee touched her nose and raced away as a blur of black and yellow,another blue and black one following. Optimus jumped over the fence,a large gray,black and red bobcat following.

"Hi,Optimus! Who is this?" Optimus touched her nose. He sat next to the immense feline and purred.

"Hi Jackei. This is Megatron. It wasn't his fault that Prowl was hurt. It was his brother,Galvatron. And...Ireallylovehim!" Optimus blurted out as fast as Blurr. Jackei nodded in understanding.

"Alright,Optimus. You are able to make your own decisions. Hi Megatron!"

The gray cat mrrrowed in surprise that the human could understand his mate.

'Hello,human. I trust you are taking care of my mate?" He inspected the sitting human,wary of her.

"Yes. I only give him what he wants.

"Hey Optimus,do you want to see Prowl? He is awake now."

At that moment,a small white cat with a blue visor and a fluffy tail with some color here and there sauntered out of the bushes.

"Prowler? He's okay? O.P.,is this Jackei?" Optimus nodded.

"Hi Jazz. Prowl tells me lots about you. Do you wish to see him? He is right inside." At Jazz's nod, Jackei led the trio inside. Prowl was in the middle of his room,quietly waiting. He got up as the door opened,rather awkwardly because of his cast. He touched noses with all but Megatron.

"Hey Prowler. You doin' alright in here?"

"Yeah,I'm doing good. Icy says it'a about a week before I'm healed. Have you killed Sentinel yet?" Jazz laughed halfheartedly.

"Nah,but I'm close man,I'm close. Jackei, can I stay here with Prowler?' Jackei nodded happily. Jazz touched her nose gratefully.

"No problem Jazz. Take care of him,catch some birds and mice." She could understand feline body language and rituals as well. The trio of human and cats were soon outside,as Jackei realized Optimus had mud slathered all over his body.

"Optimus,do you wish to have that cleaned off? If you want,of course." Optimus nodded and rubbed his head on Megatron's side. Jackei filled the tub half way to accommodate Optimus' small stature.

Megatron watched disdainfully as the human washed off the mud gently;the young Prime purred at the warmth of the water,almost like a warm day in the sun. He came out a sodden mess,Jackei wrapped him in a fluffy towel and put him on the counter. She dried him as Megatron stared,his mate going from a mess of blue and red fur,to a beautiful silk-furred feline.

Megatron looked over and Jackei tilted her head questioningly. Megatron grudgingly accepted,and a few moments later,stared as the clear water got darker and darker. She had to refill the tub to finish. He stared warningly at the dryer. After he was done,his colors were more vibrant. Optimus put his head on Megatron's and purred,

"See? She is a great human. I might not be able to stay out all the time,so you could stay here."

"Yes,she takes good care of you." Optimus ran outside when he heard urgent yowling. He froze when Blitzwing were standing,Hothead laying in between his brothers.

"Jackei! Hothead is hurt! JACKEI!" The tall human ran out and gently picked up the bleeding cat. Jackei put him on the kitchen counter and cleaned him off,wrapping him in bandages and gauze. Later,everycat was inside,mostly asleep except Icy,Random and Jackei.

"W-will he be alright,Jackei?" Random trembled on her chest. They were laying on her bed.

"He will,in due time. We must have hope,for he will be okay if we believe in him." The trio quieted down,and Icy lay over Jackei's head,being used as a face heater.


	4. Chapter 4

"Huh..." Icy's head shot up and he darted to the little bed. Random soon followed as well as Jackei. Jackei nosed Hothead's head.

"Hi,Hothead! You're okay!" He nodded and licked Icy's shoulder,showing his distressed brother that he was okay. His brothers settled next to him as Jackei left and swiftly came back with some fish. They all relaxed until Optimus and Skywarp came in.

"H-Hi guys..."

"Hey 'Warp! Come in,come in! Hothead woke up earlier." Optimus came in and settled on Jackei's back. Skywarp wiggled under her chin. Everyone rested until it was time to let everyone out. Optimus jumped up and hoisted Hothead on Jackei's shoulders. Everyone else followed,and the cats all muttered hasty goodbyes before running off. Icy,Random and Skywarp stayed behind. Hothead pressed against her side,and his brothers sat near him. Skywarp sat under her arm as Jackei worked on her reading.

Elsewhere,Jazz and Bluestreak were heading to Prowl's home.

"Are you sure I can go? Nobody likes me and they will be no except-"

"Blue,relax. They will like you,you are the best attacker the Autocats have ever seen!" The gray and black cat with the head crest purred and continued on,greeting Blurr and Sentinel as they went on. Skyfire caught up with them and went with the nervous calico.

"Hi guys! Where are you headed?"

Sentinel stalked through the undergrowth as the three cats headed to their unknown location unaware of him. He growled and went on as Jetfire tilted his head,his brother and Smokescreen still training.

Jackei was rubbing Skywarp's wing before she caught three scents of cat. Skywarp ran into the house shrieking about flies. A white cat,a gray cat and Jazz jumped over the fence.

"Hey,Jackei! This is Skyfire," He nodded to the white cat, "and this is Bluestreak."

"Hello,Skyfire and Bluestreak! How are you?" Bluestreak ducked his head. Jazz laughed.

"Blue,it's okay. She won't hurt ya!"

'Hello,Jackei. I am doing fine. Who is currently with you?"

"This is Icy,Hothead,and Random. Skywarp just ran into the house."

Bumblebee was sitting next to Prowl's door,wondering how he was doing. He nosed the door open and purred to the Manx.

"Hello,Bumblebee,how are you?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing..." Prowl walked up and rubbed his head on the Ragamuffin's side. Bumblebee decided he would tell the cat how he felt later...

"TRAITORS!" Sentinel yowled as he jumped over the fence. Hothead took one look at the cat and flattened his ears,hissing,

"You! You are the one who did this to me!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Revenge is Sweet

"Wh-what? I-It wasn't me!" Sentinel Prime panicked. Bluestreak hid under Jackei's chin.

"Yes. Icy,did you not find dark blue fur on Hothead's claws?" Jackei answered for the easily-angered cat.

"Absolutely. It had the smell of an Autocat,and it was dark blue with a hint of orange." The intelligent cat answered. Skyfire stared at the panicking Prime. Jazz flattened his ears and hissed uncharacteristically. Bluestreak just flattened himself against Jackei. She petted him and hissed at Sentinel herself.

"Sentinel,you yourself should know that there is a law against attacking someone unprovoked! You will be arrested!" Jackei grabbed the Prime and held him by the scruff.

"Everyone,where to go?" She picked up Hothead. His brothers stood in quiet anticipation. Jazz bolted towards the forest,as did Skyfire and Bluestreak. Jackei and the Blitzwing Trine,as they had agreed,ran after them. Jackei ran as steadily as she could. At the Autocat base,Ultra Magnus ran out of his den.

"Jazz,Skyfire,Bluestreak,what is a human and three Decepticats doing here?"

"Sorry to intrude,sir,but Sentinel Prime has broken one of your laws." As Skyfire explained,Sentinel tried to get away. Jackei grabbed his paws and rubbed Hothead's side. He squirmed uncomfortably at so many prying eyes. Icy sat straight and licked his brother's paw. Random looked around calmly. Ultra Magnus stood straight and called to Icy.

"Icy,what happened?"

"My brother was in an alley close to our new home,hunting a pheasant,and Sentinel jumped out of the shadows and attacked. Hothead had multiple injuries. He had Sentinel Prime's fur in his claws,and the bird's feathers in his back claws."

"Sentinel Prime,you are hereby tried for treason and are to be banished from Autocat territory! Warpath,Take him away!"

The Prime was dragged away unceremoniously,hissing and screeching. The large crowd of Autocats surrounded the group.

"Decepticats,Human,and Autocats,thank you for bringing this traitor's true being to light." Ultra Magnus ducked his head and stood.

"It was no problem,Mr. Magnus. I am glad to help." Everyone soon returned home.

"Icy,Random,Hothead,let's go! Prowl!" Jackei picked up the injured cats and hopped into her underused 1979 Pontiac Firebird. The cats jumped in,including Jazz, and they went to the vet.

"Jackei Galaxy? Dr. Marsh will see Hothead and Prowl now." The doctor took off Prowl's cast and looked over Hothead's injuries.

"Well,you did fine with the bandages,Ms. Galaxy,just let him rest a week and he'll be fine." They all went home. Everyone came in. Optimus,Ratchet,Bulkhead and Bumblebee as well as Thundercracker,Skywarp,Icy,Hothead and Random slept with Jackei in her room,and so did Megatron. They all rested,exhausted from the insane day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Newcomer

"Brother? I can smell you!" A small cat,an almost exact copy of Blitzwing,called out, When she was almost at the home,a shadow stuck,and she went down with a screech.

"Blitzwing! Look what I found!"

"What,Jackei?" The three ran up from the gray and black couch.

"I found your sister!" She put down the purple and silver body,a long weal along her side.

"Cometblast!" They rushed up and licked the blood away. She slowly woke.

"What happened? Blitzwing! You're here! She tried to stand,to no avail.

"Hold on,you need medical supplies." The small cat was soon patched up.

"Blitzwing,what are you doing here?"

"Jackei saved my life! Hothead almost died a few days ago!" Cometblast stood and rubbed against his side,sniffing the healed marks along Hothead's side from Sentinel Prime's claws. They ate and settled on the couch,talking about what happened since they were separated. Jackei sat on the floor under a pile of purring fur,watching World's Dumbest Performers.

"Megatron,Come here." The Bobcat disentangled himself from the paws of his mate.

"Megatron,Optimus didn't want you to know this yet,but I took him to the vet a few days ago,and he is going to have kits in a few weeks. Do you promise to take care of him and the kittens?"

"Yes,of course. The only way I would leave him was if I was dead. I will never forsake my own mate." He looked up at Optimus' purring face. He went back up the pile and sat next to him,their tails twining together. Skywarp sped forwards and his under Jackei's chin,shaking terribly.

"I was all alone in that room..." Jackei comforted him as they all fell asleep,warm in the clutches of summer.


	7. Chapter 7

Jazz woke up and squeaked,seeing the others still peacefully sleeping on the floor of the warm living room. He looked next to him and saw Prowl on Jackei's back and a strange cat next to Skywarp. He stood and stretched,nosing the sleeping human.

"Hmm?...oh,Hi Jazz. How are you?" She rubbed the white cats' head.

"Who is that? Next to Skywarp?" Jackei moved slowly. She looked at the cat and looked back at Jazz.

"That is Blitzwing's sister,Cometblast. I found her in the alley last night." He pricked his ears and trotted over to the newcomer and sniffed her head.

"That's my Cometblast! I lost her after some humans took her from the forest!"

"She's your mate? Congratulations,Jazz!" She tried to move,but was caught under tons of cat. Jackei laid there until they woke. The Autocats and Decepticats stretched and jumped away,heading to the kitchen. The girl gave them teir fish and mice before greeting Cometblast.

"Hello. So,Jazz tells me you were his mate before some humans took you away?" She sighed.

"Yes. I was hunting with him and Skyfire. Some kids ran into the forest. My leg was injured from a battle with the Decepticats and they came. Jazz and Skyfire ran into a bush,but I was too slow. They took me until I escaped a few days ago. I followed Icy's most recent scent trail here."

"Oh,I'm terribly sorry. I..."

"No need for it. It wasn't your fault." The two cats had their food,and so did Jackei.


End file.
